


undisclosed desires

by 9180



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9180/pseuds/9180
Summary: jake park is a nonbinary lesbian, and he's not out about it to his fellow survivors, not yet. he's got some things to work out for himself.





	undisclosed desires

  
jake park would never consider himself a people person.   
he’s simply too isolated, too self absorbed, too confusing, to unlikable- not to mention the whole gender sexuality shebang he’s found himself in.   
  
after his parents went and did that and he ran off into the woods, it was much easier to be concerned about survival and supplies and just being to be concerned about explaining himself. especially when there was no one important to explain himself to. most of the people he did interact with were just outdoorsmen who didn’t give a shit about what he had to say. but that was fine.   
  
until he found himself in the entity’s realm.   
  
he’ll give you one thing- he wasn’t too concerned about explaining himself to his fellow survivors at first. in fact, most of them didn’t talk to him unless necessary because he did gens, he sabotaged hooks, he survived but did nothing for anyone else.   
  
when things grew dire and the others realized they’d be here for the long run, things changed. they began talking more, cooperating more, learning from and teaching one another.   
  
jake wasn’t concerned then. he let the others treat him like a man for a while, but slowly it got to him, it began digging deeper-   
  
the turning point was a particular match where he heard the nightmare grumbling a "stupid fucking  _ whore _ " under his breath while jake crawled out the exit gates on the brink of collapse.   
  
he didn’t think that a word like that would impact him, but his brain hurt and he began to think that maybe he missed being able to throw around those slurs that he’d reclaimed a long time ago with the few friends he had, and he began to think that maybe it was time to be open with someone a little more about who he was-   
  
the first ones to notice were nea and david.   
  
nea, priding herself as a bona fide lesbian- she felt an aura first, a vibe, and then came to realize there was something about jake that set him off from the other men. at least, assuming he was one at all.   
  
david could feel it. when topics got a little too modern, a little too political, the mention of gender or lesbianism or sometimes even women in general, jake subtly reacted. david remembered feeling like that too. he’s open now though, and he tries to make it clear to jake without forcing it. he roughhouses with the girls just as he does the boys, but he treats them much different, better, and the other girls are pretty much aware how much of a lesbian he is.   
  
nea and david try their best. jake becomes closer with them, and soon he realizes that the feeling he gets around them ( _ and claudette and laurie and feng and- _ ) is getting worse because when he works on a gen, or hides, or does anything near one of them he catches himself looking a little too long, a little in the wrong place,   
  
eventually, he gets the guts to tell the ladies.   
  
“i’m, uh. i’m a lesbian. i’ve been one since i got here, i’m just butch, andusuallyidon’ttalkaboutitthatmuchso... i hope that doesn’t change anything,” 

 

david clasps his shoulder and gives him a smile, and both he and nea say it at the same time-

 

“welcome to the club.”

 

it’s like a weight off his chest- jake learns that all of them are gay or bi or without labels. he himself is nonbinary, and learning that david is too is great, and finding out that most of his friends aren’t even cis? it’s like a fucking dream.

 

he’s still quiet and isolated afterwards, but he’s more comfortable now. outside the trials, he’s much louder, he can make jokes and say things that he wants to say and he doesn’t feel bad about it. he grows closer to his peers but the lingering feeling in his head keeps coming back, that loneliness and his need for affection just digs deeper and deeper until he can’t handle it.

 

his solution? wait until the others are at trials. if any of the boys are around, he doesn’t mind ( _ yes _ it’s weird,  _ yes _ it’s uncomfortable, but he slinks away easily and knows how to find space for himself)

 

he finds a good spot. a tree, a wall, a hill- something he can rest his back on, and he lays back and closes his eyes, lets his mind bring up his desires so he can indulge himself this once.

 

he imagines david shirtless, and he imagines touching him, slipping underneath his waistband and being so gentle until he begs for jake to go faster, harder, to just stop teasing- he imagines plunging in, one hand twisting a nipple while the other presses deeper in his folds, crooking and hitting that spot just right, while he bares his teeth and grazes david’s neck-

 

he imagines nea on top of him, pushing him down and holding him still while she makes him scream, her hands gripping his throat while she grinds herself into him rhythmically, growing faster and moving one hand to his clit to get him closer, their moans mingling together,

 

he trails his hands down, holds his thighs, feels his face heat up, softly caressing himself. he slips his hands underneath fabric,

 

he imagines meg on his lap, her lips on his neck as he trails his hands down and grips her ass, doing whatever she asks of him while she kisses him feverishly, the two grinding into each other-

 

he grinds against his own hand and bites his lip, his legs fall open and he just keeps moving, keeps going to get it all out

 

finally he imagines claudette, he imagines kissing her and her kissing him back and holding her in the spot he’s in right now, he imagines nibbling her neck and feeling her soft hands tug through his hair, trailing down until his head is between her thighs and he laps at her folds, plays with her clit and eats her out while her thighs squeeze his head and her hands grip his hair and-

 

he feels his release, wetness on his fingers. 

jake decides he better wait this out before he goes back to the campfire, lest  _ someone _ realizes what he’s been doing. that would be embarrassing.

  
  



End file.
